I Need a Time Machine
by Shana Granger
Summary: "Aku berharap ada sebuah mesin waktu yang dapat membawaku ke masa lalu demi bertemu denganmu kembali". Len ingin memutar waktu dan bertemu kembali dengan saudara kembarnya yang sangat ia sayangi. RnR please? CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

**I Need a Time Machine**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini

CAUTION: Gaje, aneh, abal, typo, fanfic ini cucok buat yang lagi ngegalau

.

_Aku berharap ada sebuah mesin waktu yang dapat membawaku ke masa lalu demi bertemu denganmu kembali._

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond sedang menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Mata azurenya yang sangat indah itu, terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sembari menangis, ia terus mengelus pelan punggung tangan seseorang yang ia tangisi. Siapa? Rin Kagamine, saudara kembarnnya yang sangat ia sayangi kini hanya terbujur kaku di ruangan rumah sakit.

"Kumohon Rin, kembalilah padaku" pinta pemuda yang bernama Len itu di dalam hati.

Sementara itu, kedua temannya yang bernama Ted, Teto, dan Mikuo terus menepuk pelan punggung Len sambil berkata,

"Sabarlah Len. Jika kau mengikhlaskan dia pergi, dia akan tenang di alam sana" ujar Mikuo dan Ted menenangkan. Sedangkan Teto terus menangisi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Seorang suster ngesot datang menghampiri mereka lalu menyelimuti Rin dengan sebuah selimut putih hingga selimut itu menutupi wajahnya. Mikuo,Teto, Ted menggiring (?) Len keluar dari ruang itu dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Len, ini pita putih Rin yang selalu Rin. Benda peninggalan ini aku berikan padamu saja, agar kaudapat mengenangnya" kata Teto sambil memberi pita putih Rin yang besar itu.

"Pi-pita ini, pita pemberian orang tuaku dulu kepada Rin" gumam Len sambil menerima pita itu.

Len menatap pita itu sejenak, seolah-olah sedang bertatapan mata dengan Rin. Perlahan air mata mulai mengucur deras dari mata azurenya itu.

"Ri-Rin…"

#Flashback#

"Len-kun~ aku berangkat dulu ya~!" ujar Rin meminta izin pergi keluar rumah kepada kakaknya.

Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun (ceritanya RinLen umur 15), jadi mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini.

"Eh? Mau kemana kau, Rin-chan?" Tanya Len heran.

"Hanya keluar sebentar kok. Ada janji sama Teto-chan. Jaa~" jawab Rin sambil langsung pergi meninggalkan Len begitu saja.

"E-eh tunggu!" kata Len sedikit mengejar Rin.

"Ada apa Len-kun?" Tanya Rin sambil menoleh ke arah Len.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Rin-chan. Hanya kau yang aku punya" jawab Len sembari memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Rin cengo sebentar dan membalas pelukkan Len.

"Iya Len-kun. Tenang saja" gumam Rin sambil membalas pelukkan dari kembaran tersayangnya itu, Len.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Mungkin selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Suasana hening menyelimuti sepasang saudara kembar yang sedang berpelukkan itu.

"Em…Len. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukkanmu itu?" Tanya Rin memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ah Iya. Ma-maaf Rin-chan" jawab Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa~" ujar Rin sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

Len hanya tersenyum kecut karena dia merasa tidak enak di hari ini.

*di jalan*

Sementara itu, Rin sedang berjalan di trotoar kota dengan semangat, karena dia akan bertemu dengan sahabat yang ia kangeni, siapa lagi kalau bukan Teto? Pita putih besar yang ia pakai di atas kepalanya melambai seiring langkah gadis bernama Rin itu. Di sebrang jalan, tepatnya lokasi Voca Restaurant, dia melihat Teto sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Rin langsung membalas lambaian tangan Teto dan langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa 'celingak-celinguk'. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan itu dan…

**PRANGGG!**

Di tempat lain, Len sedang mengambil air minum dan tiba-tiba gelas yang ia bawa jatuh dan pecah. Len menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Rin.

"Eh? Gelasnya jatuh. Aku rapihkan saja pecahan belingnya" gumam Len sembari membereskan pecahan beling itu.

Ia menyadari tangannya terluka karena pecahan beling tersebut. Perasaan Len sangat tidak enak. Ia merasa jantungnya sangat sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Len terus memegang dadanya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Rin" pekik Len dalam hati.

Karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Len langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mengendarai mobil pribadinya.

*di rumah sakit*

"Jantungmu tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-san. Tidak ada gejala penyakit apapun. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah firasat buruk" jelas sang dokter kepada Len.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih ya dok" ujar Len sambil menjabat tangan dokter tersebut.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. Len langsung pergi dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Bayang-bayang Rin terus menghantui dirinya. Ia terus kepikiran kata terakhir dokter tadi. Len terus berusaha berpikiran positif. Ia berjalan melalui ruang tunggu dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sedang bersedih.

"Hai. Ada apa Mikuo? Ted? Teto?" sapa Len kepada ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Rin di-dia…" jawab Mikuo.

"Rin? Dia kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Len khawatir.

"Rin ditabrak oleh sebuah truk yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi" jawab Teto sambil terisak.

"Ap-Apa? Di-dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia masih hidup kan?" Tanya Len lebih khawatir lagi.

"Di-dia sudah me-meninggal" jawab Ted terbata-bata.

Len yang mendengarnya kaget setengah mati. Air mata mulai mengakir deras dari mata azurenya yang indah itu.

"Antarkan aku ke ruangan Rin, sekarang" isak Len.

Ketiga sahabatnya mengantarnya ke ruangan Rin. Len benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan air matanya itu. Pelukkan tadi itu ternyata pelukkan terakhirnya dengan Rin.

#Flashback End#

"Ah iya…Teto, Ted, Mikuo, aku pulang duluan ya" kataku sambil mengusap air mataku .

"Perlu kami antar?" Tanya Ted.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Jaa~" jawab Len sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sahabatnya.

Len mencoba tersenyum walaupun hatinya sedang sakit. Matanya pun masih sembab. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Len tidak berhentinya memikirkan nasib Rin yang naas, sehingga ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir mobilnya itu. Len menaruh pita Rin di jok samping jok untuk mengemudi. Len melirik ke arah jok tempat ia menaruh pita Rin. Terlihat sesosok makhluk bewarna putih dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat silau.

"Len…" gumam makhluk itu pelan.

"Ri-Rin…" gumam Len pelan. Dia hanya bisa cengo melihat makhluk random itu, sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kendalinya saat menyetir dan…

**BRUUK!**

Mobil yang Len kemudikan terperosok ke sebuah jurang. Len sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi ia terus mengenggam erat pita putih itu, seakan-akan mengenggam tangan Rin.

'Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat pemakaman Rin besok' ucap Len dari dalam hatinya.

#Skip Time#

**CURRRR… ***suara teh dituang*****

"Emh…Di-dimana a-aku?"

.

To Be Continued

.

A/N: Chapter 1 beres! Maaf kalo chapter ini kependekkan, namanya juga masih 'project fanfic'. Akhir kata, review please~~


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need a Time Machine**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Chapter 2: Where am I?

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

"Emh…Di-dimana a-aku?" gumam seorang pemuda yang bernama Len itu sembari berusaha membuka matanya.

"Di rumahku lah. Ini minum teh dulu" tawar seseorang berambut kuning pucat sambil tersenyum.

Len merasa ada yang berbeda disini. Mulai dari suasananya, sampai auranya (serem).

"Ah iya. Arigatou" ujar Len sambil menerima secangkir teh itu dan duduk.

Matanya terus melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia pun melihat sebuah kalender di dinding dan langsung berjalan menuju kalender itu.

'Hm…aneh. Mengapa tertulis tahun 2003? Bukannya 2012 ya?' Tanya Len dalam hati sambil terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran kalender itu.

"Maaf, benarkah sekarang tahun 2003" Tanya Len kepada seseorang yang memberinya teh tadi.

"Iya. Kenapa?" ujar orang itu.

"Bukankah sekarang tahun 2012? Apa kau lupa mengganti kalendermu?" Tanya Len kepo.

"Ah tidak. Bukannya 2012 kiamat ya?" kata orang itu.

"Gezz…kau ini percaya saja dengan mitos bohongan" jawab Len sedikit menghela napas.

Dengan cepat Len berlari ke arah jendela rumah itu. 'Kemana semua gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi? Kemana mobil-mobil yang menyebabkan polusi itu?' tanya Len dalam hatinya.

"Hei tuan, sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu teh milikmu itu" perintah orang itu.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Ah iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku SeeU Kagane. Panggil saja SeeU" jawab SeeU sambil menjabat tangan Len.

"Namaku Len Kagamine. Panggil saja Len. Eh iya, apa benar sekarang tahun 2003?" Tanya Len heran.

"Iyalah. Lihat saja kalender diseluruh dunia. Sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, akan kubunuh kau!" jawab SeeU bercanda.

"Hehehe maap. Iya deh aku percaya" ujar Len sambil nyengir.

Len merasa ada yang aneh sekarang. 'Waktu bisa diputar. Apakah ini karena mesin waktu?' gumam Len dalam hati.

"Eh iya, aku keluar dulu ya. Panggil aku saja jika kau butuh" kata SeeU sambil berjalan keluar.

Len berjalan menuju kursi dekat jendela kamarnya dan duduk disitu sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ia terus memegang pita putih peninggalan Rin. Perlahan matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

'Rin-chan, kini aku berada di masa lalu, di saat orang tua kita masih hidup' gumam Len dalam hatinya.

**TOK…TOK…TOK…**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Karena Len merasa SeeU sedang sibuk, jadi ia yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Halo. SeeU-nya ada?" Tanya seseorang berambut teal dibalik pintu. Len hanya bisa melamun dan cengo. "Halo?" sambung orang itu.

"I-Ibu…" gumam Len pelan. Matanya mulai sembab pertanda ia akan menangis (cengeng -_- #DitimpukPisang1Ton). Tanpa basa-basi, Len langsung memeluk orang yang ia panggil 'ibu' itu.

"Eh? Maaf siapa anda?" Tanya orang yang Len peluk sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Len.

"Ini aku ibu. LEN KAGAMINE!" jawab Len sambil menekan kata 'Len Kagamine'.

'Mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan anakku, Len ya? Entah mengapa, ketika bertemu dia, aku merasa bertemu dengan anakku, Len' gumam orang itu di hatinya. SeeU pun datang dan menyambut orang itu.

"Miku-chan. Apa kabar?" Tanya SeeU pada orang itu yang ternyata Miku.

"Baik. Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" ujar Miku sembari melirik Len.

"Dia Len Kagamine. Aku menemukannya di dekat rumahku" jawab SeeU. Len langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu, di depan rumah ini? Bukannya aku terjatuh dari jurang ya? Apa rumah ini di dasar jurang? Kalau iya, mengapa tidak ada dinding jurang? Mengapa bangkai mobilku tidak ada di sekitar rumah ini? Apa benar aku berada di zaman yang berbeda?" gumam Len pelan. Len terus mondar-mandir di kamarnya. 'Kurasa benar ini mesin waktu. Aku akan berusaha apapun demi bertemu dengan Rin!' SeeU datang entah dari mana.

"Len, kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya SeeU.

"Dari tahun 2012. Kenapa?" kata Len nanya balik.

"Ajaib. Kau datang dengan mesin waktu?" Tanya SeeU LAGI.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Len.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Miku-san?" Tanya SeeU kepo.

"Entah aku merasa dia adalah ibuku yang sangat aku rindukan. Kenapa?" ujar Len nanya balik.

"Dia itu ibumu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau mau tidak?" tawar SeeU.

"Bo-boleh! Arigatou SeeU-chan!" ujar Len senang. SeeU membawa Len ke ruang tamu.

"Miku-san, sebenarnya Len ini anakmu di masa depan" kata SeeU kepada Miku. MIku yang sedang minum teh langsung tersedak.

"Apa?" Tanya Miku kaget.

"Iya. Dia datang dari masa depan, di tahun 2012. Em…bolehkah dia tinggal di rumah Miku-san?" Tanya SeeU ragu-ragu. Miku berpikir sejenak.

"Yasudah. Nak, kau ikut bersamaku ya" ajak Miku. Len mengangguk tanda setuju. "Seeu-san, aku pergi dulu ya".

"Iya, Miku-san" ujar SeeU

-TBC-

A/N: Kyuuuu(?)! Maaf dikit, ide author keburu mentok ._.V Akhir kata, Review XD


End file.
